


My Mate is a Vegetarian; This is How I Hunt

by Word_Smith_94



Series: The Vegetarian and the Werewolf [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apple Pie for Dean Winchester, Biting, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Doggy Style, M/M, Nipple Play, Roughness, Werewolf Mates, vegetarian!Castiel, werewolf!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: Castiel walks home with eyes on him only to find a dead deer on his porch. Gabe says it's a courting gift, but Castiel doesn't eat meat! So he shouts a message to the woods, hopes the gift giver hears that he doesn't want meat. Will it change anything? And who brought him a deer?!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Vegetarian and the Werewolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989001
Comments: 18
Kudos: 198





	My Mate is a Vegetarian; This is How I Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> From [this pin](https://pin.it/u6MF1Yt) on Pinterest.

Castiel wraps his jacket tighter around himself as he heads home. He likes walking from home to work and back, so much better than going to the gym, even if it’s wet or cold out. Recently though, it hasn’t been going to well.

He feels eyes on him. Castiel can’t tell if they feel like mean eyes or indifferent eyes or something else, but he doesn’t like it. He might have to start carrying a knife or a gun, something he thought he'd left behind.

The moment his door locks behind him, Castiel can relax. His stomach rumbles, so he heads into the kitchen to see what’s in his fridge. He opens the door, starts looking through it, then pauses.

Did he see something on his back porch? His yard isn’t fenced, but it backs up to the woods. People can get in, but no one does. Grabbing the chef’s knife from the counter, Castiel tip toes over to the sliding door, flipping on the lights.

“Holy shit!”

Dropping the knife, then jumping back to keep his toes safe, Castiel stares at the whole, dead deer on his back porch. He grabs his phone and calls Gabe, the only one who would even consider this funny.

“Little bro!” Gabe crows, loud enough Castile pulls his phone away from his ear. “Long time, no talk. You miss me?”

“Did you put a whole deer on my back porch?”

Instead of laughter, Castiel gets silence. He waits, not willing to break the silence. “A whole, dead deer?”

“Yes.”

“How big are the antlers?”

Why does that matter? Putting his squeamishness aside, mostly, Castiel looks at them again. “I don’t know, and I’m not going to measure it.”

Gabe sighs in his ear, not quite as loud this time. “There are two main antlers, then lots of little offshoots. How many offshoots total?”

Castiel counts then turns off the light, hoping he doesn’t have to look at it again. “Eleven.”

Gabe whistles long and low. “Damn, brother. You’ve got yourself an admirer. Lots of carnivorous shifters and other strength admiring species use hunting skills to show that they’ll be a good mate.”

Carnivorous? Mates? “But I left that world behind. And I’m a vegetarian!”

Gabe laughs hard enough that he starts hiccupping. Castiel has no idea why he thought it was a good idea to call Gabe. “Well, better open your door and shout that bit of info. Bet your secret admirer is close enough to hear.”

“He’s still here?” Castiel starts looking outside again, wondering if he can see the other person. “Why?”

“To see how well his gift is received.” He can hear Gabe rolling his eyes at him. “You’ve been away from home too long if you’re forgetting the basics.”

Life as an angel has it’s ups and downs, but Castiel got tired of the downs. He’s not a fighter, and he was tired of being forced into it. So he left his hometown, one of the protected places where non-human species can live as themselves, and Castiel joined the human world. Designing websites and advertisements and book covers lets him be as creative as he wants, and Castiel loves it.

“I’m not coming back.”

Now his brother sighs. “You don’t have to. You’re not the only supernatural who has left the protected towns. Whoever’s courting you probably lives among humans too, or he wouldn’t have found you.”

Castiel is not going to admit that his brother has a point. “Hold on.” He puts the phone down and opens his sliding door, praying he won’t smell blood. “I don’t eat meat!” Hopefully his admirer hears him.

Back inside, he picks the phone back up. “Well, I shouted my message, and I really hope that deer is gone in the morning. I need some tofu Pad Thai for dinner now. Guess it’s gonna be a late night.” He sets his own hours, so he’ll just start late tomorrow.

“Whatever you need, baby bro.” Silence falls, but Castiel doesn’t hang up because the call doesn’t feel over yet. “Don’t wait so long before calling again.”

“And don’t feel like you can’t come for a visit.” Castiel might not want to live with Gabe, but a visit once or twice a month is tolerable.

“I hear you.” Gabe hangs up after that, leaving Castiel on his own. So, he orders his Thai food and lounges in front of the tv for the evening. Hopefully this is just a bad memory in the morning. Castiel really doesn’t want to see that deer ever again.

The next morning, Castiel has his coffee without deer, so his admirer must have been in the woods the way Gabe expected. He considers leaving some coffee for him, it is a cold morning after all, but he’s probably not there anymore, so Castiel just gets ready for work and heads out.

Heading home, he doesn’t feel eyes on him for the first time in weeks. He doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing, but Castiel figures he’ll find out when he gets home. Locking the front door, he walks to the back door, not looking because he doesn’t wat to be disgusted again.

When he can’t delay anymore, Castiel drops the hand from in front of his eyes and looks. He has to blink a few times to make sure he’s seeing what he thinks he’s seeing. “Are those carrots?”

There are so many greens he can barely see the orange, but he’s pretty sure. Castiel slides the door open and steps out to pick through the pile on his porch. A quick count totals up eighteen carrots, and Castiel’s doing a little happy dance.

Deer is so beyond him, but he can totally work with carrots. He found a new carrot soup recipe he wants to try, and carrot top pesto and sautéed carrot greens are great. Wiggling with joy, Castiel looks out to the woods and hopes his admirer is there. “Thank you!” He even waves a bit, unable to control himself.

Castiel spends his evening with a glass of wine and an offering of carrots. He prepares them all so he can cook them this weekend when he has more time. Thinking about his other plans for the winter and cooking, Castiel heads back to the door.

“I’d take a lot of apples! Apple cider, applesauce, apple butter, apple pie. If you can!” It’s probably pretty gauche to ask for a specific courting gift, but Castiel isn’t from a courting species, so he can cry ignorance.

Back inside, he finishes with the carrots before heading to bed. This courting this is turning out a lot better than he expected when that damn deer showed up on his porch.

Wednesday, Castiel comes home to more apples than he could ever handle in one day. It’ll probably take him a month of weekends to get through them all. There’s a little note next to the basket that says, “Pie?” so he does know one of the first things he’ll make.

Thursday, he gets potatoes, tops still attached. Either his admirer is a farmer, or he knows a few places where things won’t be missed. Friday, it’s a bunch of tomatoes. Saturday, he doesn’t have to work, and he excited for a chance to see his admirer.

He starts with making carrot soup, part of his first useable gift, then moves to the apples. Castiel keeps an eye on the back porch, even leaves the door cracked open so he won’t miss anything. After several large mason jars of applesauce, Castiel works on the apple pie.

As he pulls it out of the oven, breathing in the smell of apple and cinnamon sugar, Castiel hears a noise behind him. He puts the pie on the cooling rack as fast as he can then spins around to stare at the porch.

A man stands there, staring back at him. Castiel notes jeans and a leather jacket, but the green eyes boring into him are way more interesting. Them and the adorable smattering of freckles over his nose.

Castiel walks across the kitchen, eyes locked on the man so he can’t just vanish. He opens the door the rest of the way and holds out his hand. “Hi.”

“Hi.” The man takes his hand and uses it to pull Castiel closer to him so he can wrap his arms around him. He lowers his face to Castiel’s neck, breathing in deep. Did he just sniff him? “You’re my mate.”

Well, that narrows it down. Shifters tell their mates by scent, and in this part of the country, he’s probably a werewolf. “How did you find me?”

“I found your scent in the city, followed it to your house.” He moves away just a bit, and Castiel sees him wince. “Was that creepy?”

“Given that I don’t go anywhere for you to meet me instead, like a bar, not really. And I’m not human, so I understand,” Castiel assures him. Humans might see it as stalking, Castiel understands it as fate.

They’ll have to work to stay together, be happy together, but fate tells them it’ll be the most fulfilling relationship they can have.

“Good. And you like the veggies?”

Castiel smiles, slipping his arms around his waist to hug him close. “Yes! The carrots were the best, but they were all amazing. Thank you.”

“Sorry about the deer.”

Laughing, Castiel squeezes him again. “It’s okay. Finding my scent doesn’t tell you I’m a vegetarian. And you proved that you’ll listen to me, and you can learn and think on your feet, so it almost worked even better this way.”

The man beams at him, picking him up enough to spin him around a bit. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

“Castiel, and why don’t you come inside?” He smiles up at Dean. “I have apple pie.”

“Pie?” Dean’s smile grows, and he scoops Castiel up into his arms, carrying him inside and managing to close the sliding door as well. “And you’ve got enough apples to make another one? I can keep getting you more if you need.”

Castiel laughs, pushing out of his arms so he can grab plates and silverware. He pushes Dean towards the table as he serves then brings the plates to the table. “Tell me if you like it.”

Dean finishes his slice in four bites, all the answer Castiel needs. He hands the pie server over and lets Dean have at the pie. He ends up eating half of it by himself, and Castiel glows at the sense of accomplishment from feeding his mate.

“So, now what?” Castiel watches Dean clean up the last of his pie off his plate. “I’ve never met a mated pair before.”

“I’m a werewolf,” Dean starts, confirming Castiel’s suspicion, “and what my wolf really wants right now is contact with you. Sexual would be best,” he wiggles his eyebrows, “but just cuddling together would be amazing.”

Castiel takes a deep breath, trying to figure out what he wants. It’s be a long time since he’s been with someone else, and he knows that sex with a mate will be phenomenal. There’s no such thing as 'too fast' with a mate as long as you take the time to talk once the sex is done.

“I have a king sized bed upstairs, if you’re serious about that.”

Dean hops up and holds out his hand which Castiel takes without hesitation. He leads Castiel through his house, up the stairs, and right into his room. Castiel wonders how he knows then realizes that his scent is probably strongest in his bedroom.

“How do you want this?” Dean moves Castiel next to his bed, mattress hitting the tops of his thighs.

Castiel shrugs, not really sure. “It’s been a while.”

Cocking his head, Dean studies him. “Then I’ll just have to try different things, see what you like.” He steps forward, eyes on Castiel until their faces are too close, just before their lips meet.

Dean kisses Castiel like he eats pie. All in and with serious enjoyment. His hands stay on Castiel’s hips as their mouths move together, learning each other’s tastes. Castiel lets Dean kiss him however he likes because all of it feels amazing.

When Dean pulls back, Castiel pants for breath he didn’t realize he needed. Their eyes meet again, and Castiel’s proud to see Dean’s pupils blown with arousal. The feeling’s mutual. “Now what?” he asks.

“We see if you like touch.” Hands slip under his shirt and move up his chest, taking his shirt with them. He raises his arms to help Dean slip it off over his head. Dean’s hands rest on his chest, warm and heavy, before Dean traces his pecs.

The sensation tickles, doesn’t really do anything for Castiel. Then Dean pinches his nipples, and Castiel jumps with a gasp. That does it for him. He arches his chest out, asking for more. When Dean lets go, Castiel whines, but then Dean licks his nipple.

“Yes, please!” Castiel grabs Dean’s head so he can push him closer to his chest. Dean licks and sucks, and Castiel whimpers and moans. No one’s ever done this to him before, and Castiel’s grateful that Dean gets some of his firsts.

It’s best when Dean nibbles on his nipple, but then he stops, evading Castiel’s grasping hands. “Patience, darling. I want to know everything you like.”

Castiel pushes him away so he has enough room to kick off his slippers then pull off his pants and boxers. “If you’re touching me, I’m sure that I’ll love it. So get back here.”

Dean laughs and lets his leather jacket fall to the floor before he bends over to remove his boots. “If you say so.” Dean steps up to kiss him again, and Castiel lets him because he wants to and it’s amazing, but he doesn’t let it happen for long.

“More,” Castiel demands, pushing up onto the bed and moving to the center of the mattress.

Dean growls and crawls up the bed, chasing him. “Can’t get away from me.”

Castiel starts to move a little further away, and Dean pounces. He gasps at the weight of Dean’s body pushing him into the mattress, one hand holding both of his hands over his head. The sense of being caught only makes his pleasure jump higher, and Castiel grinds his hips into Dean’s, the rough denim just another sensation.

Still growling, Dean grinds his hips down into Castiel, and he can feel him growing harder in his jeans. He pushes back, wanting to get Dean hard as fast as possible because he wants to be fucked, now.

“Fuck me,” Castiel demands, starting to fight back a bit to try to make Dean do what he wants. “You want to know what I want, and this is it.”

“On my terms,” Dean says, releasing Castiel’s wrists only to grab his hips and flip him over onto his hands and knees. He pulls his ass into his crotch, and that’s still not what he wants.

“Lube in the nightstand,” Castiel says, reaching down to start jacking off.

Dean reaches between his legs and knocks his hand away. “You’re mine,” he says, “and you’re not cumming unless I make you cum.”

Castiel fists the sheets, more than a little frustrated. It’s been years, and he’s rock hard, starting to leak, and Castiel wants to cum. He’s never wanted an orgasm this much before, and Castiel blames it all on Dean and being mates.

“Hurry up,” Castiel demands, rubbing his ass against Dean’s cock, still in his pants.

Dean slaps his ass, and Castiel freezes. No one’s done that to him before. His hand traps the heat under Castiel’s skin, and he realizes that he wants more. He wiggles his ass, and Dean slaps his again. “Patience.”

He hears the lube pop open, and it’s not long before Castiel feels a finger against his asshole. There’s a reason the bottle’s half empty, and he pushes back into it so Dean’s finger slips inside.

“Damn, babe.” Dean quickly moves to two fingers, stretching his ass, then adding a third finger. “You’re ready for it, aren’t you?”

“Ready, want it, fuck me,” Castiel demands, starting to get desperate. Hard as hell with nothing happening is not a pleasant feeling when it’s ongoing.

Dean undoes his pants, fingers still playing in Castiel’s ass, and then Castiel can hear him stroking himself. “Hold still, babe.”

Castiel didn’t realize that his hips were moving around on Dean’s fingers, so desperate for the feeling he’s become mindless. He freezes, whimpering when Dean’s fingers leave, then shouts when Dean slams into him.

One thrust, and Dean’s balls deep in his ass. Castile moans, loving the sudden fullness and totally needing it. “Yes, please!”

Dean thrusts several times, slamming into him again and again before pausing. “Wanna take you hard,” Dean admits, “but I don’t want to hurt you.”

He’s horny and slightly desperate, but Castiel still manages to laugh. “I’m an angel, babe, far stronger than a werewolf. Be as rough as you like; you won’t hurt me.”

He feels a kiss to the back of his neck, the last bit of softness. Dean pulls out and starts fucking him. Hard and fast, it’s all Castiel can do to hold on. Every thrust rubs against his prostate, but it’s so rough that it counters the pleasure enough that he doesn't cum right away.

Castiel gradually climbs higher and closer, wanting his orgasm. He reaches behind him, needing something, and Dean takes his hand, lacing their fingers. That’s what Castiel needed, and he focuses on pushing back into every thrust.

“So damn good,” Dean tells him, pace still steady. “Can’t wait to do this again and again, forever. Never going to give you up. Going to learn to love you and fuck you the entire time.”

“Yes!” Castiel wants that too, wants to have someone to love like that. “Please, wanna cum now though.”

Dean chuckles and stops! He stops! How dare he? Now Castiel’s the one growling, trying to ride Dean’s cock, but there’s nowhere to go when there’s an arm around his waist keeping him pinned to Dean’s body.

“On my terms,” Dean reminds him. He shifts their bodies, sitting back on his heels and pulling Castiel into his lap. The movement changes the feeling of Dean’s cock inside him, and Castiel moans, head falling back against Dean’s shoulders. “Ride me, baby.”

Castiel rolls his hips and rises as much as he can for short thrusts inside him. Dean reaches around to jack him off, teasing the head of his cock with one hand, his balls with the other. When Dean starts licking and sucking on his neck, Castiel knows it’s only a matter of time.

He closes his eyes, soaks up the pleasure radiating throughout his body. His hips lose their rhythm, and Castiel reaches up to play with his nipples. It’s so much and so close, but still not enough.

Then Dean sinks his teeth into his shoulder. Castiel screams, orgasm triggered by the sudden connection between himself and Dean. He focuses as much as he can on clenching down, wanting to make Dean cum with him.

He feels Dean shaking under him and realizes that he did find his own orgasm. It won’t be long before their legs can sit like this anymore, so Castiel wiggles so Dean pushes them down to roll on their sides. He ends up the little spoon and totally liking it. As he reaches back for Dean, he realizes he's still in his jeans and shirt, so he snaps his fingers, vanishing them, too tired to do more to get the skin on skin contact he wants.

Dean runs a hand up and down his side and they shiver their way through the aftershocks of their orgasms. Castiel smiles and hugs his pillow already wondering when they can do that again. And as he calms down, Castiel starts to wonder about the gifts. “Where did you find such fresh produce?”

Laughter shakes Dean’s body. “My brother’s farm. I have a black thumb, so I’m not allowed. I know he’s really good so you’d like it. I snuck around his fences and hunted produce for you.”

Castiel smiles and rolls over to face his mate. “I’m not sure that counts as hunting.”

“My mate is a vegetarian; this is how I hunt,” Dean announces, looking proud of himself. Castiel refuses to burst his bubble, so he kisses him before snuggling his head against his chest.

“Thank you. Best courting gifts I could ever get.”

“Good.” Dean presses a kiss to the top of his head. “So you’ll give me a chance, get to know me?”

Castiel nods, post orgasm slump hitting him. “After nap time.”

A small laugh. “Whatever you need, babe. After nap time.”

**Author's Note:**

> On a roll with the one-shots. Thank you for reading!


End file.
